


Let the World Turn Without Us Tonight

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: Bruce and Natasha comfort each other the night following the snap. I wrote this shortly after Infinity War came out, so it's not entirely Endgame accurate. Thanks to @rupshali on Tumblr, who requested that I add some of my older fics onto AO3 :)





	Let the World Turn Without Us Tonight

Wakanda was in a state of quiet melancholy that seemed to wash over the entire country. It had been only a few hours since the snap, and the frantic searching for missing loved ones had barely ebbed. It was late and dark and everyone was tired, but no one could sleep.

Natasha paced the halls of the palace, where the new, hastily appointed Queen Shuri was graciously allowing the Avengers to stay for the time being. As she began another loop, she noticed a light shining from the bottom of one of the doors. She creaked it open to see Bruce, laying shirtless in bed and pouring over a book.

“Hey.” She said softly.

“Hey.” He replied, setting his book down on his lap and giving her a meaningful glance, noticing that her eyes were red and puffy. “Everything okay?”

“Not really, but…I couldn’t sleep. And I saw your light on so…”

“Oh. You can…you can come in. If you want.” He said, sliding over to make room for her.

“Thanks.” She said, sitting next to him in bed and hugging her knees to her chest.

“Have you heard any more news?”

“No. I’ve been calling Clint and Laura for hours, but they haven’t picked up. And Wanda’s still missing.”

“We’ll find them.” Said Bruce, gently placing a hand on her knee.

“I hope so. It’s just…I told her that she wouldn’t be alone. And now she’s gone and…” she paused, trying to stop her throat from catching. “I broke that promise to her.”

“It’s not your fault, Nat.”

“But it feels like it is.”

“I know.”

Bruce wrapped his arm around her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Soon, her sniffling quieted and she stretched out her legs.

“I’m glad you’re back.” She mumbled, resting her hand on top of his.

“Took me long enough, huh?”

She gave a weak chuckle and let out a deep sigh, allowing herself to feel at peace for the first time in years. 

They sat there together in a blissful silence, focusing on nothing but the sound of each other’s breathing and the feeling of their bodies finally touching again.

They were woken up the next morning by the Wakandan sunrise streaming through the curtains. Nat lifted her head from Bruce’s shoulder to stretch her neck as he yawned, lightly wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Morning.” He murmured, gently pulling her closer to him.

“Morning.” she replied, giving him a peck on the cheek.


End file.
